The World Of Chronicles Wiki
"We are, each of us, angels with only one wing; only when we come together can we fly." The World of Chronicles is a world riven by conflict, discord, and political intrigue - the titanic, overarching power of the Imperium and their staunch faith in Vortigernism dominating those few nations who dare to resist them: the battle at Sarakhamon a grisly reminder of that nation's dark history of brutal conflict with the Union of Salandim States. A world of legend, where spirits and ancient beings walk through worlds via the great interdimensional engine-fortress of Helgrind. ~ check out my how-to worldbuilding guide at A Way with Worlds Resized Globe.jpg|The World of Chronicles|linktext=A physical map of the entire globe. Mammoth Herders.JPG|Emsh'Karjane|linktext=The half-legendary 'Mammoth Herders' of the Far North. Outdated Imperial Map resized.jpg|Imperial Map|linktext=Prior to the discovery of Ghaj-Karam. smaller Archangel.jpg|Khadjal|linktext=Earthborne Angel of the Dawn. A note on.. the Nature of Angels If we use the phrase 'the light' in the wholesale manner of fantasy writers everywhere, we can view it as meaning little more than 'the good'. By this definition, 'Light' means 'Good'. The Light, in fantasy, in regards to religion or not, is generally opposed to 'Darkness', which is associated with words such as 'Evil' and 'Soulless', which, for our purpose, is vastly more important. Thus, 'the Light' can be directly opposed with 'the Soulless' Angels have always been, and still are known as 'beings of the Light', which can be directly opposed with 'beings of the Soulless' or 'Soulless beings'. By this we can assume that, as Soulless beings are presumably composed entirely of body, with no spiritual side. Beings of the Light, the exact opposite of a Soulless being, must therefore be creatures entirely of the spiritual - of the soul. Angels, by my thinking, are the soul inside a person, rather than any part of their physical being. Unlike Pullman or Aquinas I don't see Angels as disembodied souls, or even beings in their own right, in a physical sense. An Angel in the physical world is a person possessed of an Angelic soul, and thus a person capable of acts beyond the comprehension of a normal human: the woman who steps in front of a gun to save her child, the man who kills his wife to save her from a lifetime of torture and enslavement. Demons are generally accepted as being the polar opposite of Angels; still possessed of Angelic souls, but of the opposite extreme, still capable of acts beyond normal humanity, and thus still Angelic, but 'Evil' in comparison: a man who perpetrates the genocide of an entire people, who murders thousands to turn the survivors against an innocent group to achieve his own ends, who abuses the unconditional love of an animal and torments it. Dates Although there are numerous dating systems in use across the world, the most commonly used, and the one that is used throughout this wiki, is the regular Imperial Calender - years before the formation of the Imperial Confederacy (and thus the Imperium) are referred to as a negative number before 'I' for Imperium, for example, Vortigern's birth in I-36, while years after the formation of the Confederacy are referred to as a positive number before 'I', for example, the Imperial Civil War in I+1676. As in our world (1600 AD, becoming merely 1600, for example), dates like the end of the Civil War in I+1754, are shortened to just 1754. Also, as in our world, more general times are referred to as centuries; the years I+1 - I+100 are the 'first century', and the years I+1300 - I+1400 are referred to as the 'fourteenth century'. Category:Browse